Tangled Hair and Prefect Badge
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: OS DMHG En sortant de la grande salle, Draco et Hermione se foncent littéralement dessus. Les cheveux de la jeune fille se retrouvent coincés dans le badge du jeune homme. Que va til se passer ? Traduction de Maniacally


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, et l'histoire est quand à elle à Maniacally, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice

* * *

**

**Tangled Hair and Prefect Badge**

Draco baissa les yeux pour regarder Hermione qui était penchée contre torse et qui semblait en colère. Pas par choix évidemment. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne regardait où il allait en sortant de la grande salle, ils étaient rentrés l'un dans l'autre et les cheveux d'Hermione s'étaient coincés dans l'insigne de préfet de Malfoy.

« Dégage de là Granger ! » Dit Draco irrité en essayant de repousser Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de douleur, et se rapprocha de lui en traînant les pieds.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » Répondit-elle en colère « Ca fait mal tu sais ! » Elle tripota l'insigne de Draco, essayant d'en défaire ses cheveux, quand Draco sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un sort, il bougea sa baguette au même moment où Hermione bougea la tête, et le sort de Draco toucha le mur, et Hermione frotta péniblement sa tête quand Draco recula. Ils étaient de nouveau coincés ensemble.

Draco jeta sa baguette par terre, et la fit reculer par un coup de pied « Tu as perturbé mon sort Granger » Aboya t-il en essayant de récupérer sa baguette, mais Hermione était peu coopérative et tripotait toujours ses cheveux.

Elle écarta douloureusement Draco d'un coup de coude « Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu jetais un sort ! Et regarde, tu as juste réussi à rendre ça encore pire ! » Dit Hermione irritée en trifouillant à la masse de cheveux bruns entremêlés au badge vert et argent. Rester debout devenait un problème, notamment en raison de la position inconfortable dans laquelle Hermione se trouvait, elle saisit alors le bras de Draco pour qu'il s'assoie en même temps qu'elle. Tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le sol froid et dur en maugréant chacun de leur côté, Draco eut une idée.

« Hé, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement enlever l'insigne ! » Il réfléchit et se déplaça un peu pour enlever l'objet. Les doigts d'Hermione étaient restés là, refusant de bouger, et Draco les écarta et essaya de chercher l'épingle dans cette masse de cheveux bruns bouclés. C'était une tentative futile, et Draco poussa la tête d'Hermione de frustration, en essayant d'obtenir une meilleure vue, mais il n'obtint qu'un cri de douleur et un nouveau coup dans les côtes

En plissant les yeux, bien que Draco ne puisse voir son visage, elle chercha sa baguette dans sa poche « Je vais jeter un sort, alors ne bouge pas » siffla Hermione. Elle leva la baguette, mais avant qu'elle ait pu lancer le moindre sort, Peeves arriva avec un chandelier et le lui lança en plein sur le front. Elle tomba en arrière, entraînant Draco avec elle tandis que sa baguette voltigea derrière eux. Peeves caqueta avant de disparaître derrière un mur « C'est quoi ça ? Une conspiration ? » se lamenta Hermione en penchant la tête pour essayer de voir où sa baguette magique avait atterri. Elle était assez loin, mais pas encore à la moitié de la distance à laquelle Draco avait jeté la sienne « Reculons un peu, comme ça je pourrai récupérer ma baguette » Dit-elle en se redressant lentement pour que Draco puisse suivre son exemple.

Mais il resta sur le sol, et Hermione ne put bouger bien loin par peur de s'arracher une touffe de cheveux « Non, prenons ma baguette, se déplacer en avant est souvent plus facile que de se déplacer en arrière » Répondit simplement Draco en s'allongeant du côté de sa baguette. Hermione le regarda furieusement

« Non, on récupère ma baguette ! » Insista t-elle en s'allongeant plus près de sa baguette qui était sur la gauche

« Non, on récupère la mienne ! » Dit Draco irrité en s'allongeant sur sa droite

« Non la mienne ! » Dit Hermione franchement irritée maintenant, en essayant de s'approcher le plus possible de sa baguette sans se faire mal, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé beaucoup

Draco lança un regard contemplatif à Hermione, avant de se jeter lui-même sur la droite en tendant le bras pour essayer d'atteindre sa baguette. E poussant un petit cri strident, Hermione fut attirée vers Draco et atterrit sans aucune grâce au dessus de lui tandis qu'il essayait toujours d'atteindre sa baguette. Ils se trouvaient dans une position fortement compromettante, donc Hermione s'éloigna de Draco. Ou plutôt essaya.

Elle s'affala sur le sol à côté de Draco quand l'inspiration lui vint « Tu sais, nous pouvons simplement les récupérer avec un simple _Accio_ » Dit-elle tandis que sa baguette atterrissait dans sa main. Draco suivit son exemple, et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le badge qui les maintenait toujours coincés ensemble et prononcèrent rapidement un sort.

Les deux sorts entrèrent en collision et rebondirent surs les murs sans aucun danger.

Ce qui n'était par contre pas aussi inoffensif, c'était Hermione qui était entrée dans une colère noire, elle fonça sur Draco et la minute d'après, ses mains étaient autour du cou du jeune homme en train d'essayer de l'étrangler. Celui-ci saisit les poignet de la jeune fille et l'écarta plutôt violemment de lui.

Dans des circonstances normales, Hermione aurait volé contre le mur, et Draco se serait enfuit. Mais sentant une pression sur son cuir chevelu, elle agrippa la robe du jeune homme, l'entraînant avec elle pour ne pas que son insigne arrache ses cheveux. Pour empêcher qu'elle ne se cogne la tête contre le mur, Draco tendit les bras de part et d'autre de la tête de la Gryffondor et se pencha en avant. Il était maintenant à califourchon sur Hermione dont la tête était finalement contre son torse tant elle s'était cramponné à sa robe.

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister Granger » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin collé au visage.

Hermione se tut et essaya de le regarder, mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir état sa cravate et un bout de son uniforme « Ne soit pas idiot » Répliqua t-elle « Et éloigne toi de moi »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Draco s'agrandit « Comme tu veux » Dit-il en se levant soudainement, ce qui permit seulement à Hermione de bondir sur ses pieds, en posant les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour trouver son équilibre.

« Pas comme ça ! » Siffla t-elle. Elle ajusta légèrement ses cheveux et le badge de Draco et fut finalement capable de s'étirer un peu. Avant elle se plaignait de sa position voûtée, mais sa nouvelle position représentait un dilemme.

Ils se tenaient nez à nez, ses yeux gris fixaient ses yeux bruns chaleureux, il n'était capable de regarder ailleurs. Les couleurs montèrent sur les joues d'Hermione, et bien qu'elle tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main, elle était incapable de se rappeler le moindre petit charme. Quand à Draco, il allait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la couleur des jours d'Hermione qui devenait de plus en plus évidente. Draco avala sa salive avec difficulté. Le fait que les filles rougissent comme ça devant lui le rendait un peu mal à l'aise, il ne supportait pas ça, ses joues commencèrent à lui brûler.

« Ne…Ne bouge pas » Marmonna t-il indistinctement en essayant d'enlever les cheveux d'Hermione de son badge. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette situation, Draco était doux, il enlevait soigneusement les cheveux d'Hermione de son badge, mèche par mèche. Ca eut pour seul effet de rendre les joues d'Hermione écarlates.

Mais la gentillesse de Draco signifiait à peine qu'ils allaient sortir de cette situation inconfortable, à la place, il fixait les eux d'Hermione qui évitaient fermement son regard fixe. Elle leva soudainement les yeux, et les doigts de Draco arrêtèrent de bouger, en fait, il était sur que son cœur avait aussi arrêté de battre. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'or pur, miroitant, accueillant et tourbillonnant en profondeur.

Hermione voulut éloigner son regard de Draco mais se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder ses yeux argentés, miroitants de milles couleurs. Ils étaient si captivants, si fascinants que ses genoux commencèrent à s'affaiblir. Elle était intimement convaincue que ses yeux avaient une puissance magique et hypnotique qui faisait que tant de filles s'étaient entichées de lui. C'était entièrement la faute de Draco si elle se sentait étourdie.

Un rire bête et nerveux les interrompit.

« Est-ce que » Lavande s'arrêta pour recommencer à ricaner « J'interromps quelque chose ? »

Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre « Non, non ! Tu… » Commença t-elle en essayant de s'éloigner de Draco, et en oubliant totalement que ses cheveux étaient toujours coincés dans son badge. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri presque inaudible, Draco attrapa ses mains et la rapprocha de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les rires de Lavande. Apparemment elle ne pouvait pas voir les cheveux d'Hermione coincés dans le badge de Draco. Lavande riait nerveusement et follement, parce qu'elle croyait avoir interrompu un couple au beau milieu d'un rendez-vous secret.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer, Lavande avait explosé en un fou rire incontrôlable, elle tourna les talons, sûrement pour aller faire courir la nouvelle que Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se voyaient en cachette.

« Toi ! » Commença Hermione en se tournant vers Draco en colère « Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas… »

Elle fut interrompue au milieu de sa phrase par les lèvres de Draco qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Alors qu'elle laissait aller un gémissement d'étonnement, Draco bougea sa baguette, et prononça un sort informulé pour dépêtrer les cheveux d'Hermione de sa baguette. Il approfondit alors le baiser, pour voir si elle y répondrait.

Une fois passé le choc initial, Hermione dut admettre que Draco embrassait bien. Elle répondit au baiser, et aller mettre ses bras autour du cou de Draco quand celui-ci se recula.

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister » Dit-il tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils

« Mes cheveux étaient coincés dans ton insigne, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre ! » Rétorqua t-elle en reculant et sans se rendre compte que Draco avait prononcé le charme.

« Oh vraiment ? » Demanda t-il avec un sourire diabolique collé sur le visage « Mais j'ai déjà retiré tes cheveux Granger » D'un signe de la main il lui montra l'espace vide entre eux deux et Hermione rougit profondément, elle ne répondit pas tandis que Draco tournait les talons et s'éloignait.

Tandis qu'elle se tenait toujours debout au milieu du hall, toujours étourdie, Draco se retourna pour lui lancer un regard, avec un sourire en coin toujours collé sur les lèvres. Des lèvres qu'Hermione convoitait toujours, bien qu'une partie d'elle le lui interdisait. Il lui lança un clin d'œil espiègle et Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure, son cœur battait follement.

« On se voit plus tard Granger » Lui dit Draco d'une voix basse et traînante terriblement sexy avant de partir au loin sans un autre regard en arrière. Hermione le suivit du regard tandis qu'elle enroulait autour de son doigt la mèche de cheveux qui s'était coincée dans son badge de préfet.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini. Alors votre verdict ? ) Reviews svp !**


End file.
